


The Return of Horus

by Zieg



Series: Watchpoint Erotica [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal Strap-On, Anal creampie, Analingus, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Fit young Egyptian women, Flashback group sex, Fluff, Hot Swiss women, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Oral, Overhouse, Passion, Pharmercy, S&M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, just a bit, magnum dong, not that I'd ever admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: It's been a length of time since Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler began having private relations. Things couldn't be going better, the sex is fantastic, nobody is the wiser- but Fareeha has been getting a sneaking suspicion that Angela may be saying some things in Swiss German that the young Egyptain may find worrying.
Arc 1: "...Did you just call me Ana?"Arc 2: "When the Silver Mane was Gold"





	1. "...Did you just call me Ana?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the spiritual successor to my last Pharmercy story! It's turning out to be my longest thing I've done, quite the wild ride to write hoo boy lemme tell you.
> 
> it's not 100% smut by the way, despite what it may seem in the first two chapters :P promise 
> 
> Shout out to Pretty_Ok and Tafferling for the German help <3

“Ah Fareeha.. Ah.. Fick mich--fick mich härter.."

Doctor Angela Zeigler was laid on her back across her bed, gripping the duvet beneath her as if for dear life. Her mouth bobbed open and closed as she gasped out in a jumble of German and English, eyes flickering from behind her upper eyelid to the naked raven haired woman standing at the edge of her bed between her legs. Her trademark professional halo and ponytail combo was long abandoned, with her uniform having been torn off and tossed in a corner, and her platinum blonde hair now disheveled around her head on the bed, creating a new makeshift halo of sorts.

Fareeha Amari was biting her lip in concentration. After being in an obtuse relationship with the Swiss doctor for a couple of weeks she had gotten used to many “interesting” sexual activities she could have only dreamed of before, but the harness currently buckled around her hips was a new one. Her eyes flashed down at the thick synthetic purple cock between her legs.. It was -just- too big for the pussy it was being forced into, Doctor Zeigler’s pale pussy tightly gripping the cock as it slid out after every hard shove in. 

“Am.. Am I doing it right Angela?” Fareeha growled, still trying to get used to the constant thrusting motion. She winced as a thrust bent the dildo in an unintended direction. 

Angela squeaked, legs raising up in shock. “AH.. Ja.. Yes, yes ist sehr gut.. Very good..” Her blue eyes looked up reassuringly into the dark worried eyes of the Egyptian, the lust and longing seemingly visible in the bright pools of love.

Fareeha smiled at the jumbled up reply, biting her lip again at the feeling of their thighs smacking harder against each other. Despite not actually feeling anything on her end with the strap-on, it was definitely still an enjoyable experience. Angela’s repeated squeaks from the bed edged her on she continued thrusting, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

The doctor’s thin pale fingers shakily migrated down to her entrance, the digits twitching with pleasure as they approached her clit. She spread the lips partly covering the little bundle of nerves apart as she moaned, the hard yet soft artificial cock continuing to be rammed inside of her, filling her tight pussy all the way up. Her fingers toyed around the clit and her gasping increased in volume, arching her back upwards out of reflex.

The Egyptian’s brow furrowed as she upped the tempo of the thrusting- the sound of the hips smacking wetly against each other getting louder and louder. Fareeha began panting, the muscles in her ass and core straining from the effort, drips of sweat forming on her brow and body. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry if you feel this in the morning Angela..” Fareeha said, biting her lip and looking down at the doctor’s legs, currently being pulled apart into nearly 180° splits on the edge of the bed.

Angela unintelligibly moaned something in response, head falling back as her fingers moved faster over her clit. She raised a hand to brush a stray lock of long platinum hair from her face, mouth now forming an O of satisfaction.

Noticing how close she was to climax, Fareeha pursed her lips and pushed forwards with intensity. She was past the brink of exhaustion at this point, but she had an objective and she was determined to achieve her goal.

"Oh Ana, Meine schöne Ägypterin.... Fuck..halte nicht an , fick mich.. Oh God..” Angela babbled, shrieking loudly as she came- her pussy juices causing the cock to slip out with a pop when Fareeha fell backwards to the ground in exhaustion. Brushing her raven hair out of her eyes with a loud sigh of relief, she collapsed from her sitting position onto her back, giggling as the dildo wobbled from side to side from the harness.

Angela weakly sat up and giggled as well at the sight on the floor beside the bed, collapsing back with a contented sigh. Her legs moved back together and she curled into a fetal position, waiting for the young lady to join her on the bed, a smile remaining on her ivory face.

But Fareeha remained on the floor, her face contorting in confusion. She took pleasure in hearing the Swiss-German words of ecstasy that Angela would often shout, despite the harshness of the language, and despite not actually understanding much of it. But something was off, and this wasn’t the first time she noticed this.. She could have sworn that she heard the Doctor say her mother's name during her shouts of pleasure, and Fareeha was pretty sure that Ana wasn’t a word in German.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sing-song coo from the bed.“Miss Amari? I’m waiting for youu..” 

Fareeha pushed herself up to the balls of her feet, fumbling at the straps tied around her waist, looking at the pale curled up ball of Doctor on the bed. “I’ll be right over, hold your horses..” She unclasped the buckles, slipping the slippery dildo out of the harness and dropping it all to her feet, stepping out of it and eagerly hopping on the bed.

“Ah! Fareeha!..” Angela giggled as the young lady pounced onto her and nuzzled the crook of her neck, retaliating by kissing her repeatedly on the cheek and forehead. “Oh gosh you really worked up a sweat there..”

From her intermingled position on top of each other Fareeha stuck her tongue out at Angela, heat reaching her cheeks. 

“Well it’s not like I haven’t seen you all worked up and sweaty before.” Continued the Doctor. “You did very well, especially for your first attempt at being strapped to such a contraption.. Did you enjoy yourself?..” Her hand lowered towards the Egyptian’s thighs, twirling a finger across her skin as it descended. 

Fareeha only nipped at her neck in response, unconsciously separating her knees from each other while the hand lowered. She was still thinking about what she heard.. For some reason it wouldn’t leave her mind, that nagging concern that she heard her mother’s name. 

“You worked very hard Liebling..” Angela sighed. “I think I must repay the favour.” Her fingers began gently migrating over the young lady’s mound towards the sensitive area between the spread thighs.

Squirming from impatience as the long thin fingers moved at a snail's pace, Fareeha decided that she should say something now, before Angela’s thirst for her pussy made her blind with pleasure. “Angela wait, before you continue I--*” She began, but was cut short as the fingers had found their way to her lips, ceasing all of their prior teasing movements and now quickly slipping their way inside of her. Squeaking with gratification at the newfound roughness, she continued with what she was saying, trying to compose herself and not let the hornyness inside of them both overpower the conversation.

“I’m sorry, what was that, sweetie?” Angela crooned. “I couldn’t hear you over the slutty noises you seem to be singing for me.” She roughly inserted another finger, curling and stretching them apart inside of her, prompting another squeak from her. 

“A-Angela..” Fareeha moaned. “Why.. Why..” She flushed again, hanging her head, avoiding eye contact. “Did you call me Ana just now when I made you cum?..”

Angela gasped, blushing as well but not stopping the movements of her fingers inside of the young lady.”I.. I don’t think so, you must have been hearing things? Was it just German?”

The dextrous fingers inside of her scissored her walls further apart, causing her to continue making sharp noises of gratification. “N-No, I’m pretty damn sure you did Doc.. I talked to Torbjorn and he assured me that Ana definitely isn’t anything in German..”

The fingers halted for a brief second before continuing their movements. “What? Torbjorn?” Angela’s eyebrow cocked in amusement amidst the still present embarrassment. “He’s Swedish honey. Very different place and language.”

“Oh. Well... ” Fareeha stared off towards the opposing wall, lost in her thoughts, eyelashes fluttering involuntarily whenever Angela moved her digits inside of her.

“Liebling, how about I find something to distract you. I don’t want you to be thinking about your mother when I’m eating your pussy..” Angela chuckled nervously, reaching over to a drawer beside her bed marked with a red cross. It opened smoothly, and she proceeded to rummage around inside and pull out another long floppy sex toy and white leather harness, smiling to herself and pulling back towards Fareeha. “Your turn, love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to monique and CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines for the suggestions, hope you'll be happy with the results~ 
> 
> Somebody also at some point asked for some Symmetra/McCree stuff, but I think they have since deleted their request :I It's like half done though so I guess you can expect that odd ship being uploaded at some point.  
> (*EDIT* found the request I'm just blind I guess jk)


	2. Chapter 2

Worry flashed across Fareeha’s face as she raised her heart shaped ass into the air, hands clasped together with her elbows pushing against the pillows beneath the headframe of the bed. She looked around over her shoulder, brushing the straight black hair out of her eyes while peeking back at the angelic figure currently adjusting the leather straps on her strap-on, 8 inch dildo dangling from her crotch. Before meeting Angela, Fareeha never had the opportunity to experience the nervousness that came alongside being naked on all fours, bare ass and pussy exposed to someone and being under their total control. It was quite the feeling.

Angela cinched the final strap and reached over, petting Fareeha’s ass lovingly and reassuringly. “You look so nice from behind my little Kätzchen..” She grabbed both cheeks with both hands, squishing them around and sighing with satisfaction. “Such firm glutes, I want to just bury my face in them..”

Fareeha turned back to facing the wall, her face darkening with embarrassment. “Well.. You can if you’d--*” 

Without any hesitation Angela’s face was instantly pressed deep against the space between Fareeha’s raised ass cheeks, mouth directly forced against the moist lips, lapping up against the entrance. Her tongue caressed the two folds, not yet penetrating the warm inside, but enough for a delicious taste of the pussy juices to seep into her awaiting mouth.

Seemingly ignoring Fareeha’s noises of delight and shock from against the headframe, Angela gripped the smooth firm ass with both hands, squishing it around playfully. She took great pleasure feeling Fareeha twitching with anticipation as her tongue poked gently over and over at her pussy, steadily making ground as she continued spreading her cheeks.

“Angie.. Don’t tease..” Fareeha pouted, wiggling her ass back and forth in desperation. She felt Angela’s mouth growing into a smile against her pussy as she begged. 

“Now now..” Angela removed her face from the soft warm wet lips and gave Fareeha’s ass a two handed smack, skimming her lips up from her entrance to her taint to right between her ass cheeks. “Don’t get ahead of yourself darling.” 

As Angela’s tongue slipped in her asshole Fareeha let out a very uncharacteristic shriek, looking back over her shoulder again in shock. Eye contact was made and Angela batted an eyelid, smiling widely at her and beginning to dart her tongue in and out of the tight asshole.

Angela reached beside her on the bed and picked up a previously discarded container of lube, slipping a finger in and bringing some over to Fareeha’s back entrance, toying with it and gently poking a finger in. She rested her head on Fareeha’s ass and sighed, enjoying the springyness of the virgin asshole.

Amidst Fareeha’s whimpers of pleasure and anticipation Angela elevated herself from her bent over position, rubbing lubricant on the dildo hanging from between her legs with her other hand whilst keeping the finger inserted, pushing forwards gently. She lifted and dropped the head of the dildo against Fareeha’s ass cheek with a wet smack of plastic on lube. 

There was a gasp from the head of the bed. “Angela.. Are you actually going.. To put it in there?..” 

A gentle laugh emanated from the Swiss woman’s mouth. "Oh, du unschuldiges Kind… Why else do you think I told you to refrain from eating dinner last night?”

Fareeha shrugged her shoulders a fraction of a centimetre upwards, looking away in embarrassment for seemingly the umpteenth time this evening. “I.. I just assumed it was for health reasons I suppose..”

Angela patted her lower back lovingly, sliding another finger into her asshole. “Aren’t you simply precious.” She could feel Fareeha’s anal muscles squeezing against her fingers in periodic intervals as the fingers sank deeper inside. For someone with no anal experience she was doing very well, and before long Angela’s fingers were out and she was pressing the head of the cock against the now slightly agape asshole.

You could hear a pin drop as the cock was pushed in, largely due to Angela biting her cheek in concentration and Fareeha’s mouth being locked open in shock from the feeling of the dildo penetrating her asshole.

Murmurs of reassurance escaped Angela’s lips as progress was made. “Here we go my love, it is almost.. Almost…” Fareeha winced in discomfort as the widest part of the head stretched her asshole to the edge of her pain and pleasure tolerance, but the noise that escaped her open mouth was a shaky moan of bliss once the head finally poked through.

Fareeha reached back with a shaking hand, lightly touching Angela’s thigh as the thrusting began, eyes still wide open as she continued to feel more and more of her tight clean asshole being unabashedly forced open deep inside from the cock. Her fingers clenched the thigh gently, but with the intensity required to remind Angela to take her time and not force the entire thing in all at once.

Slowly a rhythm built up. Angela would pull out a centimetre and slowly push in a centimetre and a half. Fareeha, slowly getting used to the feeling of having a cock in her ass, began thrusting her hips backwards towards the older lady every so often, squeaks of pleasure being heard from the Egyptian as ground was made. Time was seemingly frozen, both of their focus was entirely on driving Fareeha to the point where they needn’t have to worry about the pain- waiting for when Angela could finally unleash the passion building up inside of her, nearly at the breaking point, and allow her to slam her hips against Fareeha’s ass until it and her thighs turn red. 

“I’m so proud of you Liebling.” Cooed Angela. “Your diagnosis is looking excellent, we can almost confirm that you are in fact a slut for anal.”  
Fareeha blushed and cocked her head around to glare at Angela when suddenly it clicked. After so many delicate moments of inserting and removing and lubricating and re inserting the dildo, she finally gasped loudly in shock and awe as she realized almost the entire cock was buried deep inside her ass, the only feeling remaining being the wonderful satisfying feeling of having an orifice stuffed to the brim. 

Angela realized this as well, smiling wide and reaching forwards to suddenly and viciously grab a handful of Fareeha’s hair, using it and a hand on her neck as leverage to start fucking her asshole with all of the pent up sexual desires that have been building up in the tension of the last half hour of anal exploration.

“Fuck! Angela! Fuck me harder.. Fuck this tight fucking athhhole..” Fareeha’s tongue fell out of her mouth in ecstasy as the speed of the thrusting increased tenfold. The hand once cautiously gripping Angela’s thigh was now grasping and pulling with desperate fervour, almost as if she was trying to increase the tempo of the fucking manually. 

“Watch.. Watch your language young lady..” Angela growled lightheartedly, spanking the ass she was fucking with a crisp right hand smack. “Diagnosed anal sluts only speak when told they may speak.”

Fareeha’s mouth shut, eyebrows still raised and eyes still cocked back. She raised her ass up a little farther into the air, smashing it back into the harness in tempo with the pounding she was receiving, back arching downwards in a feline-esq stretch. She brushed hair out of her face, stifling a moan.

Angela lifted a knee and placed her foot on the bed next to Fareeha, now at a higher angle of entry, and picked up the pace of the fucking. She bit her lip as she watched the devirginized asshole gripping the shaft in tight suction, almost as if it was milking the fake cock for all it was worth. 

The smacking noise of Angela’s hips against Fareeha’s ass got louder and louder, the bed creaking under the force of the pounding. Beads of sweat were forming on Angela’s forehead, and she was gasping for breath from the force required. She cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips, intent on not screwing this up. She opened her mouth, letting out a moan of pleasure.

“Ah!.. Fareeha.. It- uhm- I’m cumming.. Oh gosh…” Angela reached behind the harness and fiddled with a switch. “Ah!..”

Puzzled eye contact was made as Fareeha turned her head around yet again to stare at Angela. “W..What, how?!” The angelic features of the swiss woman were furrowed in concentration as she continued to fiddle with the harness while continuing to make pre-orgasm noises.

Finally a smile broke across her flawless pale face yet again, and she dramatically tilted her head back, opening her mouth a crack and fluttering her eyelids. “Fareeha, I’m cumming! Oh Fareeha.. Liebling.. Fareeha...”

Fareeha felt the artificial cock in her ass twitch noticeably, before releasing a thick warm spurt of sticky substance into her asshole. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt it pouring inside of her, shrieking and pushing herself away from Angela, the cock falling out of her with a loud wet pop.

“Wow, there is more in here than I thought..” Angela muttered as the cock continued pumping out fake cum, dripping all over Fareeha’s ass cheeks, trickling down the nice round butt and down to her legs. “Ooh, some is coming out..”  
Fake cum dripped out of Fareeha’s gaping asshole, inciting a moan due to the foreign feeling of love juices exiting her orifice. She turned to look at Angela, reaching back and gently feeling her asshole with a finger, toying with the warm juices and flushing at how wide the hole had become after her pounding. “Angela..” She sighed and collapsed down onto the bed, rolling over onto her back and giving the Doctor an inviting stare.

Angela removed the strap on and dildo, tossing the tubing to the side and bending over to accept the younger lady’s embrace. She curled up next to her, resting her head on her shoulder, and kissing her flushed cheek, raising a hand and slowly tracing the eye of Horus with an outstretched index finger. “Such a pretty face.. We should have you fucked in the ass more often, it makes you look so beautiful.”

“Oh shush… It was your idea” Fareeha stuck her tongue out at Angela, leaning her head over and kissing her on the forehead. As she shifted on the bed her face contorted as she grimaced, looking over to her ass, the fake cum now sticking the covers to her skin and a stain forming on the sheets. “That was very messy, we’ll have to do the laundry.”

At the mention of laundry Angela was reminded of when she first had sex with the young Amari.. She blushed, biting her lip while sneaking a glance up at her. She had made sure to say the correct name this time, and she hoped that Fareeha forgot about the name slip ups that have happened over the weeks. “Yes! The laundry, we must do so quickly… “ 

At the mention of laundry Fareeha was reminded of when she first had sex with the older Doctor.. Despite Angela denying the accusation of saying the wrong name during orgasm, Fareeha was not sure what to think. She loved Angela, and she knew that Angela loved her back..

Eye contact was made and they smiled at each other. Mutual love was shared on the surface, but behind the eyes there was a shared secret mutual worry. Angela stood up and helped Fareeha off the bed, kissing her hard on the lips, and they went together to the shower to clean off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. Expect more stuff now that class is out for the winter.   
> Part four will have smut again, don't chu worry child~

Since it was a Tuesday, dinner at the Overwatch HQ was very informal. At one point or another everybody in the building made their way to the kitchen, threw something together, and went about their day, often clustering in groups in the various common use rooms. Tonight Angela and Fareeha were eating in the main living room with Genji and Amélie, everyone sitting on the bright orange couches arranged in a “U” shape on the white carpet. The evening sun was streaming in through the wall tall windows, giving a beautiful view of the Swiss landscape. 

Angela and Fareeha were sharing some leftover stir fry that Satya had made a couple days prior, watching the television on the wall currently broadcasting some confusing sports match that involved pushing a giant silver ball into nets. To Angela’s left Genji seemed very interested and involved, as did Fareeha to her right, but the Doctor was very unsure about what she was supposed to be looking at, so she just did her best to seem interested. Amélie and Angela made eye contact when Genji and Fareeha threw their arms up in a cheer, the former sighing in disapproval and the latter shrugging with a smile.

“Must we watch this? Sports are so trivial,” grumbled the blue skinned sniper, popping a slice of cheesecake into her mouth from the end of a thin silver fork.

“Damn Amélie, chill out,” laughed Fareeha, a wide smile on her face as she laid an arm over Angela’s shoulders, causing her pale skin to pinken slightly from the obvious sign of affection. “We don’t make fun of you for what you do in your downtime, do we?”

Lena had walked into the living room during the conversation, but after hearing the words “Amélie” and “What you do in your downtime” her eyes went wide and she froze, cheeks reddening for the split second she was still visible before she disappeared, recalling herself into another room with a flash of bright blue light. The sudden flash pulled everyone's attention, thoroughly distracting them from the conversation. There was aimless discussion for a few minutes afterwards when they tried to pick up talking where they left off, but no one could remember the point that was being made, so they promptly returned to watching the television.

“Well, I’ve wasted enough time sitting here watching this trash,” muttered Amélie, getting up and taking her dishes to the kitchen in a huff.

Angela frowned and turned to Genji who didn’t seem to react to the exit, currently transfixed on the television. “What’s her problem? She’s often grumpy, but she usually tends to keep her comments to herself..”

Genji shrugged, turning his head a fraction towards the Doctor. “It’s probably because of the news from yesterday evening, I assume you must have heard by now?”

Not participating in the conversation, Fareeha hopped to her feet, taking her and Angela’s dirty dishes. Genji gave her a nod as she took his dishes as well before she briskly walked towards the kitchen in the room adjacent.

“No I haven’t, I was... giving a friend a check up. Did someone get hurt?” Angela frowned in concern, grabbing the remote to her right and turning down the volume on the television.

The cyborg chortled. “Only Amélie’s ego. Of course you remember the argument she and Ana had years back?”

Angela’s lips pursed. She knew it very well. More than a decade ago there was the nastiest encounter the Overwatch headquarters had ever known. The details of what actually happened are shaky from person to person depending on who is telling the story, but the result is certain- Ana Amari seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth, hardly ever making contact with any of her old friends and family ever again in the years since. A younger more naive Angela could have launched into a tirade at her frustration at the situation, but she since learned more and grew as a person. Her lips unpursed. “Yes, I’m aware.” 

Genji’s green visor light blinked at the delay between the question and the answer, but continued nevertheless. “Well, Mrs Amari sent us a message last night telling us that she is planning on returning home- I think Amélie’s not pleased with having to live in the same country with her again, let alone the same building.” 

Another robotic chuckle came from the cyborg, but it was lost on Angela. Her eyes widened, emotions shooting through her brain like bullets from a minigun. She was unaware what to feel. She thought about Fareeha, about Ana, about Amélie… Oh god, what would Ana think about her fucking Fareeha nearly daily...

“Everything ok Doc?” Angela jumped in her seat as Fareeha hopped over the back of the couch to plop down next to her. “Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Genji looked over at the two of them as Angela struggled to think of an answer. He made a move as if to say something, but paused, instead nodding at the two of them, standing up, and leaving the room in haste while shouting over his shoulder. “Ana is alive and is coming back to the house tomorrow.”

Fareeha gasped, awe shooting across her face as she too nearly jumped out of her sitting position on the couch. She looked over to Angela with her mouth partly agape in delight, but froze when she saw that her pale face was bearing the same worried expression that she had the night prior. She smiled back at Fareeha, but it came a couple nearly audible heartbeats too late.

“Angela, what’s wrong?..” Fareeha paused, approaching her on the couch slowly. Angela went to reply, but no sound passed her lips, she simply mouthed “Nothing.” Her eyes closed and she sighed, dropping her head back on the couch.

“Oh god... You... You did call me Ana didn’t you?” Fareeha gasped, freezing again, her face crestfallen. “That’s… That’s not good… Why didn’t you say anything”

The older woman seemed to almost have tears in her eyes as Fareeha collapsed back on the couch, despite her mouth still being formed into her perfect fake smile “Yes. No, no it’s not very good, Fareeha I am sorry- I knew your mother very well, we used to be very very close- she was my first Amari, so the fact that she’s coming home...” Her smile wavered. “Maybe she’s hoping to come home to me.”

Fareeha wiped her eyes slowly and deliberately, rocking back and forth in her sitting position, letting out a deep exhale. Nevertheless, despite the tears present on her palms when she sat up, she sat up not with remorse, but with determination displayed across her face. “Well I hope she isn’t expecting to come home to you, because I am your new Amari, Doctor Angela Ziegler.” 

A squeak escaped Angela’s lips followed by a sigh, as before she knew it Fareeha was on top of her, pressing their mouths together in a firm embrace. Angela reached around Fareeha and pulled her closer, both of them forgetting the world around them as the dopamine shot through their veins.

Through the kiss Angela could feel the tears brimming yet again from this display of affection. “You... You don’t mind that I said the wrong name?”

“It is kinda awkward...” Fareeha chuckled. “But to be fair you already came in my asshole and called me a slut, so I think I can look past it.”

Angela finally smiled for real, nearly unnoticeable wrinkles appearing at the edge her eyes. “That is true, isn’t it?”

The sun had set on the Swiss landscape, marking the end of a long and eventful day. The headquarters stood still, quiet, little noise on the outside save for the rustling in the forest. Room lights on the upper floors extinguished themselves one by one as the night thickened, until eventually- all was dark. The full moon sat high in the night sky, a bold spotlight cast upon the landscape of shimmering stars. 

Midnight arrived, and through the darkness a hooded figure became visible on the path leading up to the front entrance, a rifle slung over her right shoulder, a limp in her step. She approached the stairs leading up to the doors as the automatic front lights ignited, casting their light upon the battle worn face of the former Captain Ana Amari. Her mouth cracked into a half smile as she pulled out an old key card from her satchel, inspecting the faded Overwatch logo on the front. She brought it up and waved it close to the scanner next to the front door, which in turn flashed green as the locks disengaged. 

“I am home.”


	4. Chapter 4

The bed jiggled, causing the alarm clock on the bedstand to be bumped to the side from its position. All went still. The bed shook once more, and again: the alarm clock strayed closer to the edge of the table. But it had had enough, before it could get bumped aside again, the holographic digits switched from 05:59 AM to 06:00 AM, and the machine broke out into a loud catchy synthpop tune.

Fareeha hesitated from spanking the bare red ass on her lap with the ruler, looking over at the eruption of noise from the side of the bed. “Oh… I’m sorry Angela, that’s just my alarm going off, would you be a good girl and silence it for your Mistress? I’ll wait for you.” She released the firm handful of platinum blonde hair she was holding with her left hand, her mouth twisting into a pout. “Well damn... I may have lost count in my surprise, I don’t suppose you remember how many spanks you’ve taken so far?”

A squeak was all she heard in return as Angela shakily made her way from Fareeha’s lap to the edge of the bed. When the younger woman had confessed the night prior that she wanted to domme the next morning, Angela had expressed a reserved yet quietly delighted shock. Up until now, perhaps due to her being the more experienced and mature of the two, Angela had been in charge of most of the calls during their sexual escapades- a power sub of sorts. 

As she flailed off the bed to try to extinguish the blaring alarm, she reached back to lightly feel at her sore ass cheeks. They stung to the touch, causing her to nibble on her bottom lip with relish and squirm in pleasure. She was reminded of her days with Ana, oh the stories she could tell of those past spankings...

“Something funny Angie?” Fareeha whispered, interlocking and stretching her arms behind her head, her muscles glistening in the dim light from the thin layer of sweat. “Do you need more motivation? I’ve got this ruler here with your name on it.”

Angela shrieked as she felt something make contact with her already sore ass, but stifled her anticipation as she realized it was just Fareeha’s strong calloused hand gently caressing her behind, giving it a loving squeeze. Finally, Angela’s flailing hand found the buzzing alarm, and she gave it a relieved whack to silence it. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to smile at her Mistress, but before she could cock her head around the muscular woman was leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

“Am I doing okay? Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?”

Fareeha’s voice was shaky with a mixture of enthusiasm and worry, it was clear that the adrenaline from being on top was getting to her. Angela rolled over onto her back, passionately staring deep into the taller woman’s eyes, a wide genuine smile present on her face.

“Don’t worry Chaosbärchen you’re doing wonderful… Is there something else I could maybe do for you while I’m on my back?” Slowly licking her lips, she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

* * *

“And that was when I discovered, not only was he blind and his wife had been dead for 6 years, but he also had a knife in his back!” 

Laughter erupted around the marble island as Ana Amari finished her story. She raised a white teacup emblazoned with pink flowers to her lips, took a sip, and gently placed it back on the table, cracking a smile at her old squad mates. “You know, I really did miss you all very much...” 

Jack sighed. “Yeah. Same. We missed having your authority here, Doc tried being the mom of the HQ but she never had your touch on running the place.

Reinhardt released a booming chuckle, placing his tankard of steaming chamomile down alongside Ana's. “Oh, Angela… I remember when she was a brand new recruit, remember the day she first joined us? By god, she has grown so much.”

The smile on Ana’s face stretched wider. “Well I’m excited to do some catching up with her, I remember we used to be very close… What has she been up to recently?”

* * *

Fareeha straddled Angela’s face with fervour, thick muscular thighs passionately squeezing both sides of the Doctor’s head. “God, you have a wonderful mouth Angie… Those lips are right at home pressed against mine, hm?..”

Angela went to reply, but when she pushed away to allow for some space to open her mouth and speak, Fareeha roughly shoved her pussy back down in place, leaving the blonde with a mouth full of love juices in lieu of words. “Mm!! Mm…”

“Now there’s the spirit I’m after.” Fareeha reached behind her to lovingly ruffle Angela’s platinum blonde hair, doing so, then roughly grabbing a handful and forcing her face harder against her entrance. “Now eat me out like you actually mean it you slut.”

Angela’s arms and legs flailed for leverage, but she was thoroughly pinned beneath the tall, strong, Egyptian security guard. Face sat upon, hips forced down, head locked shut in the vice grip that was Fareeha's thighs… She was in heaven, but in no way, shape, or form was she allowed to leave.

Fareeha began grinding once more against her face, causing Angela’s back to sharply arch as her oxygen intake was cut off by vaginal fluids seeping into her nose. It was oddly satisfying, feeling the moisture dripping down her chin and all over her cheeks. She slipped her tongue out to push against Fareeha’s grinding, eyes rolling back with arousal as the intensity of the thrusting was upped.

* * *

“Well I’m glad to hear he’s doing better now, even though he’s a ghost wraith or whatever.” Ana chortled, pulling an apple pie out of the oven. Jack looked at Reinhardt questioningly, wrinkles becoming even more prominent on his forehead as his eyebrows raised. He received a look of confusion and a shrug in return. Neither of them had noticed Ana beginning to make a pie since arriving, nor had they smelt the pie until now. Reinhardt shot Jack a sideways stage whisper, “I thought it was Angela who was supposed to be a witch.” 

Ana squinted at them as she slid fresh slices of pie across the table. “I have my ways. So, you’ve filled me in about Angela, Genji, Gabriel… How’s Winston? Did he ever get together with Lena?”

* * *

Angela pouted, struggling against her newly applied restraints. “This isn’t fair, mistress... I want to see your beautiful face.” 

There was a shifting of movement past her blindfold as a figure moved on the bed in front of her, causing Angela to dip slightly farther on the squishy mattress. “Mistress? Is that you?..” 

Silence. She felt more movement in her vicinity.

“Fareeha? Say something, what’s happening?” She squirmed in her bindings, unable to detach her hands from the headboard they were fastly tied to. Worry slipped into her voice, forehead creasing as her eyebrows shifted downwards. “This isn’t funny young lady.” 

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt fingers lightly touching her thigh, slowly making their way up her body. She pouted again, shaking her head in annoyance. “Fareeeehaa you’re being difficult.”

A giggle was heard from beside her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Doc, I’m having a wonderful time.” Angela squirmed as the fingers made their way up her toned stomach, over her ribcage and towards her breasts. She shivered as they danced around her nipples, moving dangerously close but never quite touching. Occasionally a single finger would slip across the sensitive protrusion, but never quite long enough for Angela’s liking.

The fingers disappeared, only to be replaced by the ticklings of Fareeha’s tongue gently licking the very tip of the erect nipple. Shivers coursed through Angela’s body, thighs visibly quivering in anticipation. Her moans of satisfaction grew in intensity as the teasing licks eventually developed into light nipping, until Fareeha was biting roughly on the sensitive nipples with as much force that she assumed the Doctor could handle.

Before the pain could outshine the pleasure, the warm lips, tongue, and teeth traveled upwards up the breast- gentle bites migrating towards her collarbone. There was a moment of silence in which the only sense Angela felt was the warm moist breathing against the protruding crotch of her neck. She heard Fareeha smack her lips, and, in a flash, the eager anticipation transformed into an explosion of pain and pleasure as her mistress viciously sank her teeth into her sensitive skin. Angela writhed on the bed, shrieking in pleasure as Fareeha left messy bite marks and hickeys all over her bust and neck, both of them one hundred percent oblivious to what future consequences this could bring due to the heat of the moment.

After minutes of gnawing and sucking, the blindfold was finally peeled off of her face. Despite the lights being low, only a few candles on the bedside table providing the majority of the light, Angela’s eyes took a few blinks to get accustomed to the shift. Straddling her was a scantily clad Fareeha Amari, thin black leather straps tightly hugging her beige skin. 

“Like what you see Angie?” Fareeha murmured, slowly and deliberately ran her hands down her body from the neck to her hips, gently caressing her nicely toned body with her fingertips. “Amélie gave it to me the other week, I dunno what she was insinuating but I like it, what do you think? Angela?”

Angela shook herself out of the stupor, noticing the drool trickling down from the corner of her mouth. “Pardon?.. Oh, yes, you look wonderful, Kätzchen.” She nibbled on her lip, utterly transfixed on the sight in front of her. Fareeha was toying with the straps, playing how they supported her tits and fiddling with how they barely covered her nipples.

She smiled as she leant forwards, her hands grabbing Angela’s breasts. Eye contact was held until their faces were mere centimetres apart, their noses bumping together. Blue eyes stared into brown, the platinum blonde hair contrasting the raven black, ivory porcelain and sandy caramel skin squished against each other...

“What time is Mom coming home tonight?” Fareeha murmured mid kiss, lovingly stroking the older woman’s hair.

Angela shrugged, “I do not know, I believe Reinhardt said she was catching the red eye flight.”

Fareeha froze. “Did he? That means the midnight flight. She’s showing up today. You sure he said that? That’d mean that she’s already here... Angela?”

* * *

Ana Amari sighed, getting up from the marble table, “Well I suppose it’s almost time to confront my daughter about why I haven’t talked to her in 14 years. She’s in my old room I assume?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, you might run into Angela there with her- they’ve been doing some endurance experiment together for the last few months, something about studying sleep patterns.”

“Are they really? Maybe I should head up now before they wake up, I remember Angela always having fascinating experiments…”

* * *

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck where’s my knife why did I tie the knots so damn tight.”

“Where are my clothes?!”

“Just take my pyjamas!”

“It’s not like she’d be coming up already would she?"

“Dude I haven’t seen her in years, you used to fuck her like every day you tell me!”

“Ok I’m going, I’ll take the elevator, better than running down two flights of stairs to my room, and if I recall correctly she always takes the stairs. I love you, go take a shower you dirty girl.”

“I love you too, shut up Angie you’re not my mom.”

“Maybe not your best choice of words given the circumstances.”

* * *

Angela rushed out of the Amari quarters, quickly making her way down the hallway towards the elevator. Fareeha’s pyjamas were tight around her ass and bust but baggy around her legs, and she had trouble not tripping over the long pant legs. These pyjamas were obviously designed for a more masculine form, and amidst her rushing Angela was pulling the collar down and the pants up in frusturation.

She finally got to the chrome elevator, smacking the call button and hopping on the spot as she stared at the floor display, as if her concentration could force the machine to make it to her floor faster. 

Three...

Six…

Ten.

Her heart stopped as the doors finally started cracking open, slowly but surely allowing her access to the safety of the enclosed tube away from the hallway. Finally she was permitted entrance, but she did not enter. Inside stood an older egyptian woman with tan brown skin, an eyepatch covering her right eye. 

“Oh my god, Angela, is that really you? You look like you haven’t aged a day!.. What are those marks on your neck, are you ok? Wait, are those my old pyjamas?..


	5. Chapter 5

“Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.”

When she was a young girl, Fareeha Amari was very polite and rather reserved. She always did well in school and in physical training, she did her chores, and she had had a passion for reading. This straight edge, forward thinking lifestyle in part may have been due to her mother being such a prominent authoritative figure in her life, one that was constantly influencing such morals into her daughter.

“Fucking ballgag, fucking strap on, fucking dildo, dirty? Cunt juice? Fuck.”

But now that her childhood was long over and she had developed as a young woman under a totally different family, many parts of that innocent demeanor were long gone.

“What even IS this? Did this go up my ass? Fuck, I can’t remember…”

She ran around the room throwing all kinds of various sex paraphernalia into an oversized grey tackle box she was carrying in her arms. Drawers and closets were flung open exposing lingerie and anal beads, harnesses were recovered from beneath the bed, empty jugs of lube salvaged from the trash can.

Finally, she grabbed the last bottle of fake cum from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, tossing it into the tackle box and slamming it shut. A tinny click echoed in the living quarters as Fareeha clamped a padlock on the entrance, sealing it closed. Her muscles strained from the weight as she ran it back towards her now perfectly made bed, opening a small hatch beside the headboard and tossing it in, pulling a poster over the sealed entrance.

With a loud exhale Fareeha fell sideways onto the bed, wiping the dark sweaty hair out of her face in exhaustion. She raised a hand towards the light on the ceiling, almost as if she could reach out and extinguish the small ball of light with her palm. The silhouette shook as she held it in place, light slipping through her outstretched fingers and falling on her face. Her thoughts strayed to Angela (as they often did). She wasn’t sure if she dreaded Ana visiting her or Angela first, both possibilities definitely came with their own share of positives and negatives.

Fareeha laid on her bed and pondered steadily worsening outcomes, hand falling from its outstretched state to lay to rest on her brow, covering her eyes. She remembered to breathe, inhaling deeply, and exhaling after a minute of silence. Her eyes traced the lines on the ceiling, picturing it as if it was the floorplan of a city. She arbitrarily designated a certain tile to be the town hall, the fire detector was now the supermarket, the light was the school…

Her impromptu world building was interrupted by a brisk, almost familiar knock on the door, a knock that brought back memories of times long gone. Memories of hearing the knock on her bedroom door in the morning when she accidentally slept in that one time. Memories of hearing the knock on the bathroom door after being in the shower for half an hour. Memories of hearing the knock on her bedroom door and hiding nudie magazines beneath her bed before unlocking it. 

She accepted her fate, swinging her legs off of the bed and standing up. Another knock resonated from the door as she slowly made her way over, stretching an arm behind her head as her arched, bare feet softly walked across the grey, carpeted floor. 

The door was thrown open, and, for the first time in many years, Fareeha Amari came face to face with her mother. Ana was wearing the same outfit she was wearing when she first showed up, her cowl pulled up over her grey hair and baggy travel clothing on her person. Fareeha said nothing, holding her mother’s gaze with a stony complexion. Despite receiving no reaction from her daughter Ana’s mouth broke into a smile, emotions breaking their way past her aged exterior. 

“Fareeha… You’ve grown.” 

Fareeha’s lip wobbled, but she held firm. “Yeah I have, that’s what happens when you don’t see someone for years.”

Ana’s beaming face didn’t drop an inch “Yes, I suppose that’s true, isn’t it? People change too, I’m sure you’ve become a much different person than what you were all those years ago.” 

The young Egyptian shifted balance on her feet. “Y-Yeah, I am.” She blinked in bafflement, shaking her head a fraction of a centimetre and reaching up to rub her temple with a finger. 

Ana sighed, looking off into space, her eyebrow cocking. “I’ve ran into so many old friends already, I’m glad Jack’s back somehow fixed itself in my absence, you remember how much it used to bother him. How’s Gabriel doing? I hear he went through a phase…”

“Wh… Jack? Gabriel?” Fareeha stuttered, her hands floating in front of her face palms inwards, almost as if in a daze.

“Of course! We used to be such close friends, remember? It was so hard being away from them for so long, I always had to hold back from sending mail… Speaking of which actually, I--*”

“How are you being so casual about this?!” Fareeha exploded, eyes shouting a confused rage, both hands clenched into fists.

The next door down the hallway burst open, a short man poking his head out.  
“Excuse me, d’you mind keepin’ it down? Yer disturbing the construction atmosphere… Oh, hey there Ana, how’ve you been? Rifle still servin’ you well? I hope that oil I sent ya helped deal wit’ that jamming issue ye had...”

Still smiling, not fazed from the outburst in the slightest, Ana turned around to the newcomer. “Oh! Hello Torbjorn, I’m doing well thank you, as is the rifle, thanks. How are the wife and kids?”

Fareeha looked from one to the other as they talked and laughed in front of her, her stony complexion now totally faded, the anger and bewilderment very clearly expressed on her face. “What the fuck is happening? Is this how you fucking talk to your daughter you fucking went and abandoned?!”

Ana finally reacted, recoiling to the language with a frown, tutting. “Watch it young lady, I’ll have to talk to Angela about your mouth tonight, from what I hear you’ve been spending a lot of time with her, you must have picked it up along the way.” She chuckled. “Oh Angela... I’m excited to see her tonight, I actually ran into her on the way here.” 

Fareeha’s face lost some of its colour at that news, but Ana didn’t seem to notice, continuing with her gushing. “It’s like she hasn’t aged a day, it really brought me back, she was all covered in hickies... She used to really get around, glad to see she hasn’t changed much in that aspect either.”

“Well no actually, Angela HAS changed a lot, she doesn’t get around at all anymore.” Fareeha proclaimed, frowning, her composure slowly returning to her face as her confidence grew. “And you don’t need to bother talking to Angela, she’s helping me with something personal tonight.” 

Torbjorn quietly shut the door to escape the conversation, muttering something about turrets to attend to. Ana’s eyes narrowed at Fareeha before speaking up, “Maybe we should go talk to Angela, a nice three way conversation to go over some things.”

Fareeha stepped forwards half a step, not breaking eye contact, her voice raising in volume. “Yeah, Ana, maybe we should.”

For the first time this conversation, a flash of pain streaked across the older Egyptian’s face, her voice lowering in volume. “Has… Has it been so long that I’m not your mother anymore Fareeha?”

Fareeha flinched and pursed her lips, still staring forwards without blinking. She tried to open her mouth and speak, but felt her lips trembling, so instead closed her mouth and shook her head. Moisture began brimming at her eyes, but Fareeha hadn’t cried in many years since after her mother left, she couldn’t be crying here, that was impossible. 

“Fareeha? Honey? Oh dear, it’s okay, come here, let it out.”

Tears streamed down Fareeha’s face as she stumbled forwards to embrace her mother, spluttering out what she thought were words, but ended up being an indecipherable mess.

Ana’s breath was knocked out of her lungs as her daughter smashed into her chest in an embrace, but did not flinch. For the first time in many, many years she ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair as she held her, gently placing her chin on her shoulder.

“What’s gotten into you, Fareeha? I didn’t get the impression you turned into a mess that easily from how the others talked about you downstairs…” Ana sighed, hugging her harder. “I should’ve come back sooner.”

Fareeha sniffled, trying to regain composure. “I’m so sorry, this isn’t normal. Don’t worry about me, I just really don’t…” She raised her hand to her eyes, shielding them from her mother’s gaze. “Really don’t want you to take Angela away from me”

There was beat of silence in which Fareeha waited with bated breath as what she said sank in for Ana. The older woman’s eyes narrowed again for a split second, before a sympathetic smile blossomed from her mouth, warmth and understanding overflowing out of her eyes. “Oh… Oh darling… That explains everything… I should have figured as much.”

Fareeha let out a long exhale, standing back up straight, wiping the remaining uncharacteristic tear from her eye. “What d’you mean?”

Ana shrugged, pulling out a flowery piece of tissue paper and dabbing at her daughter’s other eye. “Well, when I was talking to Angela about you, and brought up you having a boyfriend, she got the same way you did when I was talking about her, really oddly defensive.” She let out a surprisingly youthful giggle. “Her face turned that shade of pink I remember so well from back in the day, when I used to stick that remote vibrator to her before dinner...”

“Mom!!” Fareeha shouted, stepping back into her doorway out of embarrassment and hiding her face in her hands. Ana knew she succeeded though, through the embarrassment she saw a sheepish smile forming on her face. 

“Now Fareeha, what d’you say to us going down to the kitchen and talk to our lovely Swiss doctor? It might be nice to clear up a few things between us and her. I’m sure it’d make her feel better about some things as well, which we both want, hmm?” 

The door shut behind the two Amaris as they departed down the hallway. Ana wrapped an arm up around her daughter’s shoulder and held her close as they waited for the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, it's about time. Thanks for being patient <3

Breakfast was always one of the most hectic meals of the day at the head Overwatch HQ, it being the only true part of the day where everyone found themselves in the same 3 rooms at the same time. Thankfully, the kitchen, dining room, and living room were large enough to accommodate for all of the hungry mouths, providing ample space and ample resources for whatever meals might be chosen in the morning.

Angela stood in the entranceway to the kitchen, hair tussled, still sporting the ill fitting pyjamas she had borrowed from Fareeha moments earlier. She ran directly into Ana on her escape back to her room, and the encounter had shaken her senseless to say the least. Due to not being in contact for so long after being so close, Ana had questioned her relentlessly for every single detail from the last 10 years, acting almost as if nothing had happened and they were old friends catching up. It was an extremely one sided conversation, consisting of a lot of gossip on Ana’s part, and an uncomfortable covering of her half naked body on Angela’s. 

After what seemed like an eternity of reflection she stepped into the kitchen, grumbling to herself and rubbing her arms to stay warm as she slowly began walking towards the island in the middle of the room. The cold tiles touching her arched bare feet caused her to groan in discomfort, the volume only increasing as she diverted course and walked towards the stove where Genji stood in his neon green apron and chef’s hat. 

“Ah, Doctor Ziegler, we are graced with your presence,” the cyborg declared as he turned his masked face in her direction, unflinching as he used his metal fingers to flip over sizzling bacon in the pan. Sombra and Reinhardt extended their greetings as well as she entered, both of them sitting down with their respective meals.

Angela grunted at them all, attempting to blink the the desire to sleep from her eyes, leaning in towards the stove in an attempt to absorb some of its heat. Though her top was intended to be long sleeved, it was ridiculously thin, and the lack of fabric on her chest, neck, and feet was doing everything except helping her regulate her body temperature.

“Fantastic. Now If you’ll excuse me, Doctor Ziegler...” Genji nodded politely, gently pushing her forehead from his shoulder with his free hand and wandering off towards the dining room. She grumbled herself back awake and extended her hands back towards the stove burner, reaching for the warmth and wondering what she was even doing in the kitchen right now, given the circumstances. She thought about how she was awake all night with Fareeha, but how she herself never got any direct pleasuring due to being interrupted by their realization.

Lucio slid up to the counter next to her, slipping around with his socks on the tiled flooring as he grabbed a bowl and utensils from the cupboards. “You doin’ alright Doc? You look kinda shook up.” He began making his bowl of cereal while bouncing on the spot, but froze as he looked over at the exhausted doctor. “Hey Doc? You know that burner isn’t on, yeah?”

“...Eh?” She squinted at the metal surface, processing her newfound information. “Oh, so it isn’t.” Angela paused her descent towards the rapidly fading source of heat and stood up straight, running her fingers through her messy hair and attempting to compose herself. 

Lucio nibbled on his lip as her looked up her up and down, uncomfortably shifting his weight from one green socked foot to the other. “Uhh, hmm, Doc, I’m no doctor myself, but d’you think you might be up a bit early or something?”

Angela frowned, pulling her sleeve up back over her shoulder from when she bent over. “What do you mean?”

“Uh.. Well…” The young man looked in the other direction, grabbing his yellow cereal bowl in a huff and discreetly slipping back away from the counter. “You look like you forgot your… Uh… Underclothes, and ya got some marks on your neck there Doc, might... Want to get them checked out.”

“Huh?” She blinked, trying to figure what he was saying through the uncharacteristically awkward stuttering. “...Excuse you? Lucio?”

As the young Brazilian man took a hasty exit muttering some excuse involving Sombra, a 5 o'clock shadow sporting Jack Morrison passed behind her with his mug of coffee and typical morning attitude. “He was trying to say your tits are showing. Nice marks by the way. Already have one of your sessions with Ana?” He chuckled dryly at Angela’s shock as she looked at herself in horror, making his way towards the island.

After a lapse in concentration in which Angela stood in place and admired how her nipples left obvious pokes through her top, she followed suit after Jack, wandering daftly towards the island. She vaguely recalled that being her original destination, but also vaguely remembered a nice purple ass diverting her course… But Amélie wasn’t around, so what happened?...

Discussion at the island froze as Angela got to her chair, grabbing it and slowly dragging it backwards away from the table, causing a loud scraping scream of metal on flooring. She sat down and hunched over, wrapped up in her thoughts, no longer oblivious to the revealing nature of the clothes she was wearing, but at this point beyond caring.

She looked up through the platinum blonde hair in her face as a pink pyjama clad Hana sat two seats down to the left of her at the island, not making eye contact. In one hand she held a plate of toaster waffles, in the other she was carrying what looked to Angela like a small eyeball with legs.

"...Whatcha got there?" Angela sighed, looking over at the pink and white apparatus that Hana had placed in front of her on the table

"Oh, it's my webcam." She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder, talking swiftly in Korean into the microphone sitting on top of the lens as she poured syrup onto her waffles.

"Huh?... Oh... Yeah, you do that internet thing, don’t you… Huh."

Hana shot a baffled glance in response towards her as Jesse walked by with a plate of toast, sitting himself down beside her wearing his typical red white and blue fluffy housecoat and matching slippers. “Mornin’ Zieg.” He shoved an entire slice of toast in his mouth, buttery crumbs exploding outwards over his beard. “You run into Horus- Ana yet? She said she was lookin’ for you..."

Angela flushed, averting her gaze from his bare chest beneath the coat, the sight bringing back memories of the past that she preferred not to think about in polite conversation. "Yeah… Yeah, we ran into each other a few minutes ago."

"Huh." The faded freckles on his face crinkled as he looked at her closer now that he was sitting next to her. "Must have ran pretty hard, you've got quite a few marks on you there. And, hey, ain’t those her old pyjamas?"

She brushed her scraggly hair out of her face and looked down, taking another look at the hickies covering her bust. She nonchalantly reached down to try to pull up the front of the thin pyjama shirt, yawning through her blushing. "Potentially... The diagnosis hasn’t been determined yet."

Jesse chuckled to himself as he shoved another piece of toast down his gullet. "It's been awhile since we've seen you like this, I think you're flustering the kiddos."

"Hey!" Angela lazily swatted her hand at Hana, who had turned the Webcam to face the half naked Doctor. "Turn that thing off!... You're EATING Hana, you don't need to broadcast yourself at every waking moment."

"Wha--* yes I do!!" Hana shrieked as Angela half heartedly got out of her chair to lash at the device. "I'll lose viewers if I stop!"

Angela fell back down into her chair as Hana retreated to the dining room, exhaling and burying her face into her crossed arms on the island with a grunt.

Jesse continued eating his porridge, eventually getting up as well and relocating to the dining room as Angela fell asleep on the marble island. One by one, the others at the island left the sleeping doctor as she drifted off into dreamland.

\---

Darkness. 

Colours. 

Images forming. 

She was standing in the desert. She was in medical school. She was getting double teamed by Reinhardt and Ana. She was in a desert again. Fareeha flew in from the distance sporting a black Raptora suit with a Jackal head. Her breasts were exposed. She descended to where Angela stood on top of the pyramid, extending a hand to her as clouds of sand parted, the sun casting a halo from behind her pristine ebony black headpiece.

"Angela..."

Angela felt her knees tremble as she reached a hand out as well to grab at the gauntlet offered to her. It felt like forever since she saw Fareeha in one of her field uniforms. It was invigorating.

There was a gust of wind which blew the clouds of sand back between them. Angela’s hair flying into her face, sand bombarding her like machine gun fire.

“F-Fareeha!!” She staggered forwards to the edge of the pyramid, her long white tunic almost tripping her as the wind billowed it around her legs. Lightning crashed in the distance, splashes of pink and blue light shining through the whirlwind of sand with every boom.

The sandstorm’s eyes opened, revealing her light brown irises. Her dark eyelashes took form, as did her eyeliner. Her right eye shed a tear, which morphed into a hook, blossoming outwards to become the all too familiar right eye of horus.

“Angela…”

The voice had dropped in timbre and tone, where it was once Fareeha’s, now it was not. It was older, it dripped with twisted desire, it in congregation with the enormous, piercing eyes caused Angela to recoil in horror. The eyes grew into a face, the pupils carried the flames rivaling the intensity of the desert sun, the sandstorm grew in power as it blew in violent circles around the lone Swiss woman.

“...Ana?!” Angela tried shouting at the face, only succeeding in getting sand into her her mouth. It carried the texture and taste of thin silk, her eyebrows lowered in confusion. 

“Angela!”

Fareeha’s voice again. It was then that Angela realized: this was not Ana. Despite the anxiety that had plagued her for the past hours, she knew deep down that Ana did not carry the temper or personality of a sandstorm. She was an oasis, calm, knowledgeable, collected. She knew this because she had passed these traits on to her daughter, onto Fareeha. 

An ebony gauntlet emerged from the raging wall in front of Angela, particles of sand plinking off of the headpiece and body armour as Fareeha passed through triumphantly, blasting apart the terrifying face of sand, still on course towards the shocked, trembling, dreaming Swiss woman. 

“Angela…”

Fareeha slowly removed her helmet, brushing her billowing black hair out of her divine face. Angela reached forwards to touch her, desperate to feel those facial features, to touch her soft cheeks, those plush lips. A beam of sunlight broke through the sandstorm to illuminate the two women as Angela stepped forwards off of the edge of the pyramid, toppling forwards into her lover’s arms. 

\---

“Angela? Angela? Jesus, she’s out like a light…”

An hour had passed since Angela had fallen asleep at the table. Her head was buried into her arms on the island, but now she was alone in the large kitchen save for both Amaris standing beside her nudging at the sleeping angel gently. 

“She’s so pretty when she’s sleeping, isn’t she?” Ana sighed, rubbing her back. She paused, feeling the material she was rubbing between her finger and thumb. “...This is definitely my old shirt isn’t it?”

“Uh…” Fareeha bent over to squint at the thin shirt, brushing Angela’s hair out of her face as she squirmed on the table and muttered in her sleep, at one point even chewing on her sleeve. “Yeah, yeah it is, I totally forgot it was yours, to be honest.” 

“Well, we probably should take her up to bed, get her nice and cozy.”

The two Amaris got on both sides of Angela and lifted her with ease, supporting her arms over their shoulders and slowly walking her towards the elevators. Her bare toes barely grazed the floor due to the height difference between them.

Angela’s head tilted forwards and drowsily moved upwards before falling over onto Ana’s shoulder, eyes fluttering half open. “What?... Fareeha?...” 

Ana sighed, using her free hand to gently push Angela’s tired head over to the other direction. “Wrong shoulder, love.” 

Angela’s eyebrows drowsily shot up as she looked at the younger Amari, reaching around Fareeha’s shoulders and head with her right hand and patting at her face. “Ah...There’s my girl, give me a kiss, Chaosbärchen...” 

Ana looked over at her daughter with a cocked eyebrow as Angela stuck her lips out expectantly. Fareeha looked from one to the other, eventually giving Angela a peck on the lips and quickly staring forwards, flushing as her mother started chuckling.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, soft elevator music escaping into the hallway from the speakers inside.

“I think I’ve got it from here, thanks Mom.”

Ana watched as Fareeha took the entire weight of the Swiss woman with ease,shuffling forwards into the elevator and turning around. “Are.. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Fareeha nodded stiffly, crouching and hopping up to shift Angela further up into her grasp. 

A sad smile spread across Ana’s face as the elevator doors closed. “Of course you will.” 

She watched as the digital counter increased as her daughter and past lover departed to their chambers. It felt odd, deep down Ana felt like she should be upset, but she couldn’t bring herself to sadness. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an antiquated pocket watch. It had ceased functioning many, many years ago, but still she flicked it open with a sigh as she saw within an old picture of the three of them standing in the old offices.

“Happy to be home, Ana?”

She looked to the right to see Reinhardt leaning against the doorframe, the familiar jovial smile present on his face as he looked at her.

Ana smiled back at him, snapping the watch shut and walking towards him.

“Of course I’m happy, my daughter’s in love.”

\-----

 

Light burst into the dark room as the door flew open. Fareeha stumbled into the room with Angela still in her arms. She bumped her hip against the lightswitch, casting a dull light into Angela’s room as she used her foot to shut the door behind them.

“W… Why are you taking me to my bed?” Angela slurred, sounding seconds away from passing out. “My sex toys are in my dresser, not in my BED you silly woman…”

Fareeha looked down at her, her face squishing inwards in a stupefied confusion.

“Angela… You’re sleep deprived, we’re not having sex, don’t be silly.”

“Nooooo… Fareeeehaaaa…” Angela whined, clawing at her biceps, halfheartedly trying to break free as Fareeha moved to drop her on her bed. “You owe meee...”

“Excuse YOU Doc, the only thing I owe you is my gratitude for you being so damn adorable when you’re sleepy.” She let go, and a whining, exhausted, horny Angela crashed into the soft, comfortable mattress. 

Angela’s brow furrowed, lips pouting and eyes squinting in an authoritative attempt. “Young lady!...” Her steely visage was momentarily broken by a big deep yawn. “You… You will make me cum!”

Fareeha sighed in exasperation, watching Angela roll over onto her stomach and sticking her ass up in her direction, the thin fabric on the ill fitting pyjama pants stretching dangerously tight thanks to her round, protruding bottom. “Don’t be silly, Angie… You need… Fuck, girl, your ass looks great.” She reached down and felt the now swaying cheeks with both hands, grabbing two big handfuls and kneading them together. “You need your god-damn sleep.” 

The thin tight pyjama pants began lowering as Angela reached back to pull them down, having a great deal of difficulty in actually pulling the waistband over the cheeks. “C’mon Liebling, I promise… Hrg... These pants are not the right size… I’ll be a good girl for you if you do!!”

“...”

Fareeha looked down upon the struggling doctor, trying to hide a laugh as Angela continued wrestling with her ass and the pyjama pants. It was so unintentionally adorable, watching her fingers fumble with the strap, hearing her grunts and moans of irritation, the lust very present behind everything she was doing. Because of her struggling, the thin pyjamas were riding up on her, allowing for both wiggling cheeks to be perfectly complimented by the translucent material. Fareeha even thought she could see a bit of definition at her groin where her smooth, inviting pussy was pressing up against the fabric, the entire package just begging for attention, crying out to be freed from the constraints of this form fitting, fabric prison.

“God damn you, Angela Ziegler.” 

Fareeha dove forward with a knee on the bed and grabbed the pant waistband with both hands as well, wrenching downwards. There was a moment of pause as the thin, nearly transparent pyjama pants struggled against the opposition that was Angela’s juicy ass, but eventually they slipped down with a jolt.

“Ah!... Oh… Thank you so much love…”

The now bare ass jiggled from the release of tension, and in a flash Fareeha had plunged her face between her legs, both hands grabbing the cheeks yet again with fervour. As wet lips made contact with wet lips, Angela’s squeaks of delight raised in pitch, the exhaustion causing her to not quite have enough energy to look over her shoulder, despite her best efforts. 

Fareeha instantly noticed how sensitive and desperate Angela had become since the evening prior, mere tongue movements causing her panting to get louder, each inwards penetration of her folds causing her to quiver with a tired delight.

“Fa- Fareeha, just go for it, make me cum darling, I’ve been waiting for hours...”

The younger woman grunted, moving her hands from the steel grip on the older woman’s ass to the underside of her hips and pushing upwards, lifting Angela’s bottom half up for better access, the sudden change of position prompting a loud tired gasp. Fareeha straightened her back and brought her other knee onto the bed, this new position allowing her to target the clit directly with her tongue, commencing a delicate yet precise onslaught upon the most sensitive part of her already oh so sensitive area.

As Angela attempted to maintain composure in her now light headed and exhausted state, she marveled for the umpteenth time at how wonderful and perfect the lean muscle mass of the woman she had the fortune of loving was. It brought her back to her days being lifted up and tossed about by Ana, yet, despite it seeming as if everything was so similar in so many ways, it was different. There was passion, but the passion ran deeper beneath the surface. Ana made her cum and Angela loved it, but Fareeha made her cum and Angela loved her.

She was cut short in her lamenting by Fareeha shifting her grasp, holding her hips up with one strong arm and using the other hand to slip two of her fingers inside of Angela’s pussy. Her oral attention moved exclusively to the small clit as her fingers scissored outwards while moving hither and thither, filling Angela up and then some.

“Fareeha!! I’m… Aah, Fareeha!!” She let out a shriek as Fareeha lifted her higher into the air, now only the top of her bust, head and arms remaining stationary on the bed, the rest being totally supported a metre off of the covers by the young Egyptian. 

Angela’s knees gripped both sides of Fareeha’s head, helping support the weight of the bare, nearly vertical ass above her as she suckled on the clit and began finger fucking, the overwhelming buildup of juices dripping to her wrist from her fingers. 

Fareeha’s eyes were locked shut as she leaned forward harder between Angela’s thighs, tongue resuming its dance on and around the nerves, her breathing increasing in volume with each flick. Beneath her, Angela’s eyes closed as well, fists firmly clenching the sheets, eyes rolled back behind the lids, all concept of sleep temporarily eradicated, a feeling of loving lust replacing every inch of her mental capacity.

“Hnng… Fuck.” Fareeha gasped for breath as she broke away from the pussy, dropping Angela’s ass and legs down onto the bed despite her frantic moans of desperation. 

“No, fuck, I'm so close, Fareeha!... More!” Angela scrambled over onto her back, grabbing the underside of her bare thighs with her hands and raising her knees up to her head with a determined glare at the younger woman. They made eye contact, the hopelessly aroused baby blue gaze crashing against the exhaustion of the chocolate brown- the Angel’s determination and desperation trying to will Fareeha to hurry up. 

Fareeha held eye contact as she cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck, taking a moment to enjoy the view of the bottomless Swiss Doctor lying on her back, wiggling her feet at her. She exhaled loudly, composing herself, her brown eyes slowly shutting as she established a momentary inner peace. 

There was nothing but silence for the longest three seconds of Angela’s life up until that point. 

Fareeha’s eyes sprung open, her pupils widening and narrowing into tunnel vision, spotting Angela’s still wet crotch and throwing herself towards her target. Her hands landed just outside the sensitive perimeter, her mouth directly landing on the pussy with a second wind of newfound vigor.

“Oh my god, Fareeha, oh honey, oh my goD--*”

Unintelligible noises escaped her mouth en masse as the pre orgasm sensations shot through her veins. She desperately grabbed through the air searching for a handhold, eventually settling on Fareeha’s messy black hair with both hands.

Fareeha found her face being shoved harder against Angela’s pussy as her head was grabbed. She migrated her hands to the entrance again, slipping fingers within and recommencing the finger fucking as her oral onslaught continued and the climax approached.

Angela’s mouth dropped open as her eyes glazed over, staring into the distance with a look akin to that of frozen shock. With another shriek she tossed her head backwards and arched her back, her hair exploding backwards with the sudden movement. Fareeha felt Angela’s hips wiggle against her face and the muscles in her legs contract as she prepped for the explosion.

Finally, as Fareeha’s tongue now roughly forced itself across the bundle of nerves and her calloused, strong inserted fingers rammed as hard as possible into her now worn down pussy, Angela was pushed over the edge. No sound escaped her lips as she wriggled on the bed, her legs wrapping around Fareeha’s head, her hands frantically letting go of and re-grasping the handfuls of black hair. Her chest thrust upwards towards the ceiling and her heart seemingly skipped a beat as the endorphins shot through her veins, the hairs on her neck standing on end, one hundred percent of her thoughts being attributed towards the young, beautiful woman between her legs

And just as it started, it was over. Where before all of her muscles were tensed up and spasming, now they had fallen down onto the bed and laid still. The fingers unlocked themselves from the death grip in Fareeha’s hair and fell back to the head of the bed next to Angela’s messy platinum halo of hair. Her legs unwound themselves from Fareeha’s head and fell as well.

“Good lord… You sure didn’t hold back there, did you Doc? Euah...” Fareeha wiped her face dry with a hand, patting Angela’s thigh reassuringly. “Hey? Doc? You alright?”

The pale, still unmoving Doctor didn’t reply. All that escaped her lips was a soft, innocent exhalation of air as her body shut down and fell asleep. Her face was as pristine and perfectly formed as it had always been, the marks covering her breasts and neck were still a dark red, all potential traces of worry had evaporated from the atmosphere in the room- everything was calm once more.

Fareeha smiled, stretching her arms and moving her fingers to get the blood back in her digits. She stood up off of the bed and walked over to where the sun was streaming in through the window, taking a moment to appreciate the Swiss Alps towering over them in the distance, and shutting the curtains.

As she got in bed and covered them both up beneath the duvet, she leaned forward next to Angela’s ear as she embraced her from behind as the creeping tendrils of sleep began seeping into her consciousness. 

“I love you, Angela.”

Despite already being miles deep into dreamland, Angela Ziegler instinctively reached up to grab Fareeha Amari’s hand, giving it a squeeze, and within her next exhale, Fareeha could have sworn she heard a reply.

“I love you too, Fareeha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super torn, because that kinda seems like an ending, doesn't it? I'm really worried I accidentally just ended this, but I kinda want to keep going, but I also kinda don't because the whole story arc has kinda come to a close? I dunno, let me know what you think~ 
> 
> (kinda kinda kinda, I need to stop saying that god damnit)
> 
> In case you were unaware, the optional Ana/Angela/Fareeha threesome chapter will be dual released alongside this, probably going to be going up sometime tomorrow ;) if you're wondering why it's separate I've done a write up on my new Tumblr blog at some point, but anyways, once it's up the link will be right here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/10464267/chapters/23090637 
> 
> Up next on the to-do list, there's currently a disgustingly kinky Hellhound smutfic that's in the works, like holy heck it's turning out nasty... But you can read all about it and the rest of the to-do list on the aforementioned site ;3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	7. When the Silver Mane was Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit we're back, we've rebranded and we're here with a totally new arc! :D Hope you're in the mood for some AnaHardt and AnaHardtErcy(?) flashbacks, should be some good stuff ^^ we'll definitely have some present day Pharmercy in there as well though, as well as the usual kinda fluffy kind of stuff.

_"I look like a child, what are you thinking, Ana..."_

_A young Angela Ziegler looked into the mirror hanging on the wall of her chambers with a look of disgusted interest, poking her newly tied pigtails. Ana had sent her her uniform earlier that morning over their com devices, she had said something along the lines of doing housework, and that she had to be dressed properly for the occasion. Angela couldn’t fathom how a miniskirt and a very low cut crop top helped her with said housework, but she'd never say no to Ana, she was just so convincing…_

It was a very laid back Sunday morning in the Overwatch headquarters, no matter where you went all you saw was rest and relaxation. Jesse and Hanzo were lounging around the Gym, Sombra and Hana bided their time messing with various computer parts in the lab, and Fareeha and Angela were chilling on the large L shaped couch in the rec room. Angela's head perched in Fareeha's lap as she fiddled around on the Gamestation X controller in her hands, only half paying attention to what was on the screen- the rest of her attention on her simply radiant girlfriend shooting her attention craving glances from her crotch.

"Did you ever order those miniatures you were talking about?" Angela queried, running her finger around the base of Fareeha's chin, tickling her neck, causing her to retreat backwards against the couch.

"Nah not yet, I figured we should make space for them in our room first... Damn." Fareeha cussed at the "Game Over" screen and snapped her gaze down to Angela, a wolf like expression suddenly shooting over her face. "Look what you've done."

Angela's shriek and following giggles echoed through the high-ceilinged rec room as Fareeha buried her face down to the side into her stomach, playful growls being heard amongst the screeches of terror and delight.

The noise’s pitch shifted upwards into that of genuine terror as the end of the couch flew up into the air, and a booming "HELLO THERE!" overpowered all prior sound, a massive figure slamming down on the couch next to them, 500 pounds of German man causing a minor shock wave in the premises. "AH YES, Dark Depths, I remember these stages fondly from my youth, you have good taste, young Amari."

"God damn dude." Fareeha grunted, picking herself off of the floor and offering a hand down to the shellshocked Angela, chuckling at her bemused expression as she laid sprawled on the side table next to the couch. "I think you killed the medic, how will you live with yourself Reinhardt?"

The tank of a man let out a cannon shot of a laugh, reaching over and grabbing the now discarded controller from the couch cushion and flicking back to the main menu screen. "I'm sure she'll survive, she's put up with worse.” He frowned at the screen, trying to start a new save file as he mumbled into his bushy white beard, _“...Especially on that table, actually."_

He laughed again as Angela was snapped out of her stupor, jumping half to her feet and pointing a finger at him menacingly. "Reinhardt Wilhelm, I swear to god."

Fareeha blinked in confusion at the overblown reaction, blinking again as she heard her mother cackle in the adjacent kitchen and shouting over: "I remember that!" 

"What's this, Angela?"

She grinned as Angela slowly and mechanically turned her beetroot red face in her direction. "Don't bother asking, it's not very interesting..."

Fareeha could have sworn she heard her mother shout something else from the kitchen, but it was interrupted by Reinhardt's laugh yet again. "Don't worry, young Amari, just some friendly reminiscing about the old times..." He cringed melodramatically as Angela's finger pointed harder in his direction.

_"Oh Angie... you look adorable!"_

_Ana was sporting a similar outfit, with a similar miniskirt dangerously exposing her muscular thighs, and the crop top just sitting above her chiseled abs. She gave Angela a spray bottle and a microfibre cloth, motioning towards the various shelves and tables with the bottle of her own. "Shall we get started? No better time than the present, eh?"_

_Angela picked her jaw up from the floor at the stunning sight of the Egyptian Goddess in front of her and nodded sharply. Cleaning wasn't what she had in mind for this weekend, but she was used to hard work, and knowing that Ana was wearing the same outfit made her feel more comfortable in hers. Nevertheless, she made sure to pull down at the hem when she bent over to scrub the table, no point having her ass on display for the entirety of the adjacent kitchen to see._

_After a short while of smelling the intoxicating smell of cleanser while scrubbing the tables, she felt her miniskirt riding up again, forcing her to stop and reach behind her to pull it down. To her surprise, after pulling it down she felt a presence behind her, and a pair of hands lightly caressing her ass cheeks and pulling the skirt back up. The hands were strong and calloused, instantly recognizable- not that there was any doubt as to who else could have been in the room._

_“You seem to be having some wardrobe issues here Angie, let me help you…”_

_Angela gasped as one hand moved inwards, directly to her crotch, and the other up to her back, roughly pressing her down onto the table. Ana let out a playful, wolf like growl and leaned over her back to bite her neck, hard._

_She tried to hide her smile in her arm, eyes rolling back as Ana’s fingers began exploring down below, pulling aside her thong with a thumb and forefinger. Angela was already more than prepared for what was to come, her earlier secretive glances over at Ana’s ass as she bent over was had already got her all riled up._

_A finger slid inside, and time stopped for Angela as a feeling of euphoria began spreading from her most sensitive areas. Whenever these things happened she knew that it was often best to just accept the predicament, playfully fighting back would always result in a sore ass, if she was lucky, that is._

“So what happened?”

Everything had resumed as normal, Fareeha was chilling on the couch, Angela was cuddled back up next to her, but now Reinhardt had taken full reins of the controller. 

“Nothing.” Angela sighed again in exasperation, poking her in the cheek with the same flustered expression on her face.

“Really, don’t worry about it kiddo.” Reinhardt chuckled. “Inside jokes, you had to be there…”

“That’s not fair!” Fareeha harrumphed, exaggeratingly pouting her lips down at Angela, who saw an opportunity and took it, raising her head and planting a delicate kiss on them, pulling away with a giggle at her girlfriend’s shocked expression.

_Ana leaned harder against Angela’s quivering body, forcing a fourth finger inside of her pussy as she roughly slid a finger back and forth over her clit. Angela’s moans were beyond her control, her face was pressed hard against the table, streaks of saliva soiling its freshly cleaned surface._

_She heard footsteps up above and finally made the realization that, of course, she and Ana were not alone in the headquarters. “Ana!... What- what if they see thi- oh my god… what if they see this?!” Her face flushed a deep red, and the smile she was hiding in her arm grew even further._

_The older woman cackled, pulling her fingers out of Angela’s pussy to tug the miniskirt down to her ankles and smacking her exposed ass. “Let ‘em see, maybe someone will come join… Oh, would you look at that! Speaking of which...”_

_Angela heard heavy, familiar footsteps enter the rec room followed by a grunt of interest. “Who- who- who is that, oh god, is it Gabriel?... Oh god….” She interrupted herself by moaning in embarrassment and pleasure as Ana forced her fingers back in._

_With difficulty, she managed to lift her head from the table to look up at the newcomer- a massive tank of a man in the process of undoing his pants with a large, toothy smile on his face. He unzipped the zipper to release the massive bulge, pulling out a cock that at the very least must have been a good nine inches long…_

_“...Oh my god.” Angela tried to cover her face with her free hand, but unable to tear her eyes away from the member approaching her face, somehow still hardening as a giant hand tugged on it. Her own grin quivered as she looked up from the cock to the man with the golden hair’s bright face. “H- hello Reinhardt….”_

_“Angela Ziegler, what a pleasure it is to see you…”_

_His glorious locks of hair were messy, which was understandable considering how early it was this Saturday. She was so transfixed that she jumped in surprise as Ana sighed into her ear and gave it a nibble, with all the excitement she had almost forgotten the true extent of the predicament she was in._

_Ana raised her eyebrows approvingly at Reinhardt pulling out his cock, giving her little friend’s ass a resounding smack. “I know, she’s -such- a pleasure to look at isn’t she? Why don’t you just go ahead and give her a spin, I know how much you appreciate a pretty face.”_

“Oh Ana, you know me so well.”

Fareeha’s mother had joined them on the couch, carrying a tray with teacups, a teapot, and a stein of beer. She smiled, handing out the cups to her partners on the couch. “Of course love.”

Angela accepted the offered beverage, quickly downing the scalding hot liquid without flinching, passing the cup back to Ana, and returning to her flustered position. 

Fareeha cringed. “I can’t believe you just did that, doesn’t your mouth hurt?”

The doctor chuckled weakly. “Being a surgeon means that you need to drink coffee very very fast, my mouth is basically numb to pain at this point. I thought you knew that? You’ve seen me work before...

_Angela’s jaw hurt, but she was beyond caring. Gag tears dripped down her cheeks from her upturned eyes, blemishing the uncharacteristically thick contour plastered on her cheeks. His cock was just so disproportionately immense compared to her, it made physical sense given his stature, but it took all she could muster to not vomit as it was rigorously and ruthlessly shoved down her throat._

_She squeaked through the gag as Ana mashed her face between Angela’s cheeks to allow her tongue deeper access into the sensitive folds of her womanhood. Juices had splathered all over her lips and cheeks from the excitement, and it was all Ana could do to not just force fingers into her pussy and asshole._

_She broke away with a shiver of euphoria, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Staring up into Reinhardt’s dark eyes, she seductively licked away at the wiped moisture. “How are things, sweetie?”_

_Reinhardt's thrusting and raspy moaning paused, throwing Ana a wink and ruffling the hair of the young swiss woman his cock was almost balls deep into. “Things are wonderful my dear, she’s doing so-” His face contorted into one of bliss, then frustration as he attempted to focus. “Doing too well, it’s too early for this I’m gonna...”_

_Reinhardt yanked his cock out of Angela’s mouth, grabbing her by the hair and pumping his wet cock. “I think… I think I’m going to…”_

_His moaning dropped to a deep, growl of a register, every single muscle in his body rippling from the strain that came before the impending explosion of energy. Noticing his snarl and Angela’s desperate gulps of uninterrupted fresh air, Ana unburied herself from the pussy she was eating out and climbed onto the table next to Angela, brushing strands of hair out from her face as she glared up at the German. “Reinhardt Wilhelm, you’re better than this, don’t you dare, you still need to fuck her…”_

_Angela grunted in appreciation as Ana rubbed her back, traces of gag spit still leaking out of the corners of her once ruby red lips. After her eyes unblurred from the tears, she finally focused on the massive cock about to burst right above her flushed, wet face, and the guttural groans coming from the man it belonged to._

_“Oh well… I guess we have no choice… Open wide Angie, and smile!” Ana playfully barked, grabbing her by the jaw and hair and forcing her mouth wide open for Reinhardt. She stared unblinkingly up at Reinhardt yet again, commanding him to let loose with an intense, seductive glare. Angela cringed as Ana forced her chin up even farther, but she acquiesced, a spark of youthful vigor flashing in her eyes as she too popped her tongue out for the impending shower of liquid. She wasn’t sure what to expect, up until now pretty much everything had just been done alone with Ana but her wide smile gave away that she had a deep lust to find out._

_The messy, flustered, gorgeous woman being presented as a target for his orgasm in front of him was more than enough to shove him far, far over the edge. His legs buckled like cedars during a windstorm, and with a choking moan Reinhardt finally unleashed, endorphins shooting through his veins as his cock burst. Thick ropes of cum spurted out of his throbbing head, splattering all over the beaming faces of his lovers. Angela cringed as the spurts blew against her forehead and cheek, her face contorting into an ill-hidden revulsion at the warm, sticky drops._

_Ana sighed, wiping away a pool from her eye cavity. “That was quick.”_

_Rein exhaled, chuckling and stumbling back over to fall back on the couch. “I am sorry my love, I will have to make it up to you later.” He winked, scratching his thick blonde beard. “You doing alright, Miss Ziegler?”_

_Angela cocked her head and gave him a look, her face still twisted in an uncomfortable grimace as she blinked cum out of her eyes. She reached to the side and grabbed towards her microfibre cloth from earlier, her fingers grasping inches away from her target. “Does that usually happen? It’s so… So messy...”_

_Her fingers made contact with the cloth, and she turned to see Ana pushing it closer to her, smiling lovingly. “Pretty much… he’s quite the beast isn’t he?” Ana slid over on the ground to where Rein sat on the couch, very subtle wrinkles faintly appearing on her face alongside her compassionate smile. She danced her fingers up his thigh, appreciating the muscle bound thickness._

_“We’ll have to continue this later I suppose, eh Angela?”_

_Angela turned from her position back at the side table, spray bottle in one hand, microfibre cloth in the other, wiping away the various fluids. “Hm? Oh… Of course, Reinhardt...” She stuck her ass out tauntingly, nibbling coyly on her bottom lip and throwing them a wink._

\---

“So.”

Fareeha nuzzled up against the crook of Angela’s neck. The morning had transitioned to mid day and they were once again alone in the Rec room, everyone having finished their morning beverages, and Reinhardt having gotten too angry at the game he was playing to continue.

Angela blinked sleepily. A ray of sunlight was shining upon her angelic visage, and she was just so comfortable lying with her girlfriend on the couch that she couldn’t resist just shutting her eyes. “What’s that, Chaosbärchen?

“You’ll have to tell me some of those stories you were talking about, they sound, uh…” Fareeha giggled, pecking Anglea on the cheek. “Very interesting…”

“Oh. Uh…” Angela’s skin turned an all too familiar shade of red as the thought back to her youth in the Overatch headquarters. 

“...Maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're nearing 10k hits and I just need to say thank you all, for everything. The support has been incredible, and I just wanted to let everyone know that this fic is currently in stasis as I finish up other things, but it will be returned to with a new story arc in the future. <3
> 
> -Dr_Ziegler
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
